


Caths Dilemma

by areeskimosreal



Category: Peter Kay's Car Share (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-21
Updated: 2019-03-21
Packaged: 2019-11-27 07:56:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18191846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/areeskimosreal/pseuds/areeskimosreal
Summary: Cath has a stark choice to make. And John might not like it.





	Caths Dilemma

“ High Kayleigh love , take a pew”

“ Everything ok Cath ?”

“ Aye love , I just asked you up to go over this week's report.”

“ Did I do it wrong ?”

“ No love it's fine, that's why I asked you up, to say well done, I know it was short notice you being asked to cover for Helen like that, and a little bit of praise where it's due is always welcome eh ?” Cath was sure she saw Kayleigh physically relax.

“ It is a lot, but John's been helping me out, I've never really been involved in that side of things before “

“ Well you're doing well, so much so that I've been asked to make you temporary head of department “

“ By John ?”

“ No he can't ask that, it was Dave actually “

“ Why can't John ask ?”

“ Because you're a couple “

“ Huh “ Cath caught a look of disappointment pass across Kayleigh's features .

“ Aren't you ?”

“ I thought so “

“ But I thought you and him were ………”

“ I'm glad you think so “ Kayleigh said with a hint of bitterness.

“ Look Kayleigh if I can help in ……..”

“ I best get back “ Kayleigh said dismissively.

“ You might have to wait a bit longer for John “

“ I know he's busy, right ? “

“ That's not what I meant “ Cath said as Kayleigh walked towards the door.

Kayleigh stopped in the doorway, and spoke without turning round.

“ I know what you meant Cath, but how long is too long eh ?”

She shrugged and walked out.

Cath was getting angry, very angry.

But not with Kayleigh.

Cath sat for a while trying to rationalise why a two minute talk with someone she didn't really know that well had gotten her wound up about someone she knew very well indeed.The more she thought the angrier she got. John was close to losing Kayleigh forever, he had to do something, anything. Cath had a dilemma did she risk her friendship with John by saying what she thought, knowing he won't like it. Or keep her thoughts to herself and let two hearts break?.

The intercom buzzed.

“ What ?”

“ You got a minute Cath?”

“ Not really John not now okay?”

“ But there's nowt in your diary and your visitor left “

“ Not now “

“ A minute Cath, two tops “

“ Fuck sake John, I said not now “

“ Cath I was……..”

She got up and stormed into his office,

“ Can you not take a fuckin hint John?, Oh wait , what a stupid question to ask you eh ?, it's  bloody obvious that you can't “

“ What's your problem? “ John said looking up.

“ I care John that is my fucking problem,  I care for you and for some reason, I care for her “

“ Who her ?”

“ Fuckin Kayleigh, that's who, and for some unfathomable reason I care what's happening between you and her “

“ Whatever is going on wi her and me is fuck all to do wi you “  John said defensively.

“ Oh you think John do you ?“

“ Aye ah do “

“ I asked her if you were a couple, ?”

“ And ?”

“ Well you tell me “

“ We are as it happens”

“ Well that's not the impression I got, on the contrary actually,  soon as I asked she was off “

“ Maybe she doesn't like you meddling either ?”

“ Meddling ? I'm trying to help you, you arrogant….”

“ You're meddling Cath “

“ Did you date at the weekend John ? “

“ Well no,......”

“ Through the week?, this weekend coming ?, next week ?” no I didn't think so”

“ Fuck all to do with you “ John repeated.

“ Define couple for me John, because I don't think it means the same to you and me, and I'd bet my mortgage that it falls far short of her definition “

“ She's happy “

“ Bollocks she is “

“ An how the fuck would you know ?, you know nowt about me and her, nowt “

 

Luckily at this time of night, the main office area was empty apart from the late duty manager, tonight it was John, and whoever might have paperwork to catch up on, in this instance Cath.

The only witness to the shouting match between the two managers and friends was Kayleigh. She had forgotten to get John's spare car key, and had come back for it. She was standing in the corridor listening, unsure of what exactly she should do.

 

“ Was the song you gave her just a bookmark, let's you see where you left off when you get back to it ?, assuming you ever do “

“ What exactly do you mean by that ?”

“ She walked out, you let her know you needed her, wanted her, you got her back , and ?”

“And ?”

“ And John, what have you done since ?”

“ I “

“ Fuck all that's what you've done, an occasional Chinese and a quick fully dressed fumble knowing you “

“ Now wait a minute ……..”

“ That's what she's having to do wait, isn't it , well isn't it ? Caths anger was plain to see now.

“ It's not like that “

“ It's exactly like that John, exactly , she's told you she loves you, you know she loves you , but you've told her nothing , you're making her wait, she took your bait, but you won't reel her in”

“ After Charlotte………”

“ Arghh “ Cath screamed “ I wondered when the ghost of that woman would appear, that was  years ago and yet you bring her up, again “

“ I was ……..”

“ Relieved, that's what you were John you can try and play the martyr, but don't you ever forget I know you, you were relieved she'd gone, it was a Mexican standoff wi you two, you both knew it was over, but you were the daft bastard who blinked first “

“ I don't want to hurt her , Kayleigh I mean “

“ Bollocks,  you don't want you to get hurt, end of “

“ What if I break her heart, what if I fuck this relationship up ?”

“ What relationship, her loving you , and you being too chicken shit to tell her how you feel, not taking her out, not showing her off, not even trying to get your leg over, that ain't a relationship “

“ I respect her”

“ Listen you idiot, she’ll want to feel that you're attracted to her physically, respect or not “

“ If I go all out and tell her…………”

“ What do you mean all out ?”

“ Lay it on the line, my heart “

“ God almighty John if, if ?, I know you love her, so don't even think about denying it, she thinks  you love her, and even doubting Thomas in there “ she tapped him on the forehead “ knows so why is it so difficult for you to say it ? “

“ Dunno “ he shrugged.

“ You were gutted when she walked out weren't you? “

“ Devastated “

“ So if she goes again you know how you'll feel, and I know how she'd feel, so whether she walks away or you were to walk away, you would both end up broken hearted as it is, so you not telling her is plain cruel John, and you're not a cruel man, normally “

“ What do you mean normally? “

“ Like I said how you're treating her is cruel, stringing her along letting her think you want her long term “

“ But I do Cath and you know I do “

“ But she doesn't “

“‘ Course she does “

“ How, tarot cards, psychic projection, reading of runes? “ cause she sure as hell ain't hearing it from you”

“ Back off Cath don't push it  “ John was as equally angry now, as much as he tried not to show it.

“ How many chances John eh how many ?”

“ Chances of what ?”

“ Being in this position again, having true love in your hand, and all you need do is to grasp it, it's there for the taking John, all you have to do is say what you're thinking “

“ I've not found the right moment “

“ There is no right moment, not now , the right time was a month ago when she said she loved you, you arsehole, that was the perfect time, it doesn't matter now ,when, where or how, it's what you say now that's important, but you have to tell her “

“ She knows I love her “ John said sitting down.

“ No she doesn't, she thinks you do, and she can only ever think that you do, or that you might because she has nothing else to go on, why can't you understand that, why can't you see that “ Cath was prodding John on the shoulder as she spoke.

Cath threw her arms up in exasperation and walked to the far side of the room.

“ You told me you loved, Charlotte, but you weren't in love with her , is this the same scenario John.? “

“ No I'm totally in love with Kayleigh “

“ Are you sure ?”

“ Fuck sake Cath of course I'm sure “

“ I give up John, I'm done, I don't know what to say, honest I don't, you've got me beat, what the fuck is wrong with you man ?”

“ Maybe she deserves better than me ?” John said after a pause.

“ She doesn't think so “

“ What if she's wrong ?”

“ What if you are ?” Cath was staring directly at John.

“ I'm scared Cath okay, I'm scared of all this, there I've confessed , satisfied?  I'm shitting it “

“ Scared of all what, Kayleigh? “

“ Of these overwhelming feelings”

“ You've loved before John “

“ I've never in my life loved like this Cath, I never knew love like this existed, it's fuckin terrifying, I love her so much I'm petrified of saying or doing the wrong thing, pissing her off so much that she walks out again, and I hurt like I did last month, I couldn't stand that “ 

“ John you arse “  Cath smiled and walked over to John, she grabbed his hand and entwined her fingers with his.

“ Kayleigh feels the same, she won't push you to say or do anything because she doesn't want to lose you , but think about it logically eh ?, isn't she more likely to be tolerant of your fuck ups once she knows , really knows, not just thinks, assumes, or hopes you love her , but knows that you love and are in love with her ?, I know I would “

“ That does make sense “

“ You're hard work John she knows that, she is way smarter than she lets on, and she's decided that you're the one for her. Do you want my opinion ?”

“ That's rhetorical right ?”

“ Obviously,” Cath smiled “ Just let her know , you're good with words, but make sure she knows it's the real deal okay ?”

“ Right mum “

“ Seriously though , if you break that girls heart, it would put a strain on our friendship, and I wouldn't want that “

“ Neither would I “ John replied sheepishly. “ it's too precious “

 

Kayleigh had waited until it sounded as if the conversation had changed, and then took her shoes off and went downstairs. Even hearing John tell someone else he loved her had buoyed her spirit. She could wait a bit longer for him to say it, she was sure now he would.

Kayleigh did some shopping while she was waiting for John to finish, soon enough she got the text saying he would be five minutes, she waited at the car smiling to herself.

“ Okay love “ John said unlocking the doors.

“ Fine John “

John looked around , there were half a dozen or more smokers in the shelter, he chuckled to himself.

“ Fancy a coffee over at Costa “ John said walking towards Kayleigh and nodding in the direction of the coffee shop .

“ Yes I………..”

John's sudden kiss took Kayleigh by surprise. But she responded with unabashed passion.

“ Get a room “ Gareth said from the shelter, Kayleigh gave him the two finger salute.

“ Well John that was a surprise “ Kayleigh said when they eventually parted.

“ Why,? that's what you do when you love someone “

“ Isn't it just ?”  Kayleigh smiled, “ Isn't it just ?”

“ I love you Kayleigh, in fact I'm madly in love with you, you do know that right ?”

“ I do now John, I do now that you've actually told me, but I did suspect it “

“ Right “ he said holding out his hand “ A coffee and a blueberry muffin ain't it ?“

“ Yes “ she said taking and squeezing his hand “ Yes darling it is “

They walked hand in hand towards the coffee shop, before they left the car park, John tentatively put his arm around Kayleigh's waist, she pulled him closer. They were in love after all, and they wanted the world to know.


End file.
